


Locks of Gold

by The_General_Gist



Category: Rockman Zero | Mega Man Zero
Genre: Memory Loss, POV Second Person, Tenses are weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28024194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_General_Gist/pseuds/The_General_Gist
Summary: He shouldn't be wearing your face.
Kudos: 7





	Locks of Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by two works;  
> 'Mega Man Poem: Hard Revenge' by Conan2603:  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12990753/1/Mega-Man-Poem-Hard-Revenge
> 
> 'Fallen, then we Rise' by Firehedgehog:  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10824032/1/Fallen-then-we-Rise

You awoke in a ruined lab. You knew nothing. The girl says your name is Zero.

You fought against ~~your old friend~~ Neo Arcadia. You didn't know why you agreed to help the girl, you only knew this was wrong.

~~X... What happened to you?~~

On your first night in the Resistance Base, you were shown around. The lab contained a mirror, and you knew right away your reflection was _wrong_. Your red armor was saturated, pink even, and your once golden locks were grossly pale, like a rotting fruit.

You fought ~~X's children~~ the Guardians. You found you respected them all, except Fefnir. He was weird.

You confronted the **_Copy._** As you fought X's imposter, you noticed yourself hitting slightly harder, angrier. As you fought, you realized what this _**COPY**_ was.

He was a child with the legacy of a war hero, a god even, if you heard the murmurs of the Resistance correctly, the reverence the Guardians gave the imposter they believed to be their father.

You fought your enemy and won.

Then Elpizo took power within the Resistance. You and he never got along, and now he had authority.

You learned of the Cyber Elves, ~~your daughter~~ the Mother Elf that ended the Maverick Wars. You showed no mercy to the would-be usurper that desired ~~your daughter's~~ the Mother Elf's power.

Then Omega fell to Earth, along with his master.

~~Wiel was familiar, flashing images of him and... Another.~~

~~"Now go! Destroy him!"~~

The Reploid that started the Elf Wars fought well and familiar. Its giant silver and pink armor, the Harbinger Mech, felt like a parody of your own likeness.

But the mech was powerful, and you were unprepared.

Omega took ~~your daughter~~ the Mother Elf. Empowered himself. His armor turned a violent gold.

But you knew your enemy. You fought and the ground fell beneath you.

The sight that followed was both ridiculous and monstrous; a mech piloting another mech, this one dwarfing the other.

The Weapon reflected both you and X.

But your friend wasn't here. The reason behind those words still elude you.

~~"Begone, my Nightmare!"~~

~~"Farewell, my Fate!"~~

~~"FINAL STRIKE!"~~

But your friend wasn't here to aid you. You raised you glowing green Z-saber and ducked beneath the titan's own sword. You leapt onto the giant blade and ran your way to the head. 

You dodged laser after laser, but were forced back to the ground by the titan's movement. You only just blocked the laser from the mech's arm cannon.

Regardless, you fell the beast, and the ground gave way again.

You landed in the same ruins Ciel found you in. The Harbinger and Devastation mechs lay in pieces around you. ~~Wily~~ Wiel's voice is heard over an unseen intercom. There's a flash of light.

Omega stands before you in his true form, violent red eyes sneering at you mockingly.

The two of you clash. Green eyes against identical red. Green Z-saber against identical purple. Saturated armor against Blood Red armor. Pale plastic hair against vibrant gold.

Zero laughs maniacally, "I'm the Messiah!"


End file.
